Oni (Emgaltan)
Oni are an assortment of various demons who share a common origin, terrible people turned torturers of the damned in Hell. There exists many different kinds, almost all of whom roam the under world, however, some are lost in the transition between the death and reformation of their soul, trapping them in the world of the living. Appearance The appearance of Oni can vary widely, but in most situations, they are tall though heavy humanoids with a pair of horns and sharp teeth. They wear tiger striped clothing, usually both shorts and bras. They come in the common colors of red and blue. History Origin TBA Ultraman Ancient TBA Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Betrayal of the Past The Oni along with King Yama appear as the background antagonists, corrupting Ultraman Hachi with demonic possession. Three appear in person being the one possessing Ghostdon and two Giant Demons being summoned by the former before the final fight. Ultraman Beast TBA Episode 20 TBA Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession TBA Ultraman Arsenal TBA Ultrawoman Amaterasu TBA Forms - Reikei= Reikei Oni *Title: Demonic Ghost *Height = 72m *Weight = 21,000 Tons Reikei Oni are the result of a lesser Oni dying in someway, but still having either unfinished business, karma left to burn off, or die such a violent or passionate death that their souls become disjointed into the world of the living as demonic ghosts. They are very powerful, requiring power so great it erases their soul permanently from the living world. Powers *'Strength:' Reikei Oni carry greater strength than before, being able to throw around things such as a Skydon. *'After Weapon:' }} - Hell Guardians= Hell Guardians Large towering humanoids with animal heads, they serve as the guardians of Hell, protecting it from intruders and preventing the escape of souls. The two most famous are Gozu and Mezu, the first oni normally encountered upon entering Hell. - Mezu= Mezu TBA }} - Special= Special Types Special Types are Oni which are unique compared to Common and Hell Guardians, gaining special powers upon death which make them stronger than others. - Sazae= Sazae-Oni TBA Powers TBA - Kubire= Kubire-Oni Kubire-Oni are a type of oni formed from the souls of particularly horrible people who were hanged at the gallows. They're purpose as an oni is simple, lure those they curse into killing themselves, whether it'd be to die by the noose on their tail or to die some other way through self harm. Powers *'Curse:' The Kubire can curse victims with a disease that slowly causes them to go insane. The only to shed the curse is to spread it to 10 other people, however this also causes the victim to slowly become depressed, eventually wanting to end their lives. In most cases, victims will hang themselves upon the Kubire's noose. *'Incorporeal Form:' The Kubire can pass through any material they want when not in battle. *'Gallow Noose:' At the end of a Kubire's spirit will always remain a noose, commonly used by them to grab victims and enemies by the neck and strangle them. }} }} Trivia *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:Work in Progress Category:Emgaltan Category:Demons Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultra Lineage Universe Category:Fan Villain Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Ghosts Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Oni Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultrawoman Amaterasu Category:Ultraman Arsenal Category:Ultraman Ancient Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Antagonists